


First Fight

by LoganLight



Series: Adrigami Week [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Identity Issues, Secret Identity, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganLight/pseuds/LoganLight
Summary: Every relationship has it's troubles.But this is definitely Adrien's fault.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Adrigami Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572823
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	First Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 0 of Adrigami Week.

Adrien felt his irritation rise even as he knew that she had a point. "Kagami-"

"I don't like coming second, Adrien! You know that!" Kagami reminded him. There was a desperate edge to her voice that she hated but couldn't quell.

His brow furrowed in anger, guilt, and fear. Anger at this impasse they found themselves at. Guilt at being the cause of Kagami's doubt. Fear at being unable to move forward.

Adrien didn't like it when Kagami was upset. Where his anger was like a flame that flared up temporarily before fading her's was a persistent frost. Her passion and persistence were traits that he greatly admired.

Ironic, that those qualities would cause him so much trouble.

It had started out so well! Adrien remembered their first date. Sneaking away from their studies to go to the Jardin des Tuileries and just stroll like normal teenagers.

Adrien remembered that day so vividly.

The feel of his hand in her's, the sun kissing his skin, the shine in her eyes. The way his heart beat a little bit faster as they exchanged phone numbers.

The thrill at the possibility of being caught faded until it was just them. Basking in each other's company.

He couldn't help the compliment that left his lips at the sight of her smile. And she couldn't help the blush that colored her cheeks at the praise.

Adrien remembered the feeling so vividly. Contentment.

Then came the akuma attacks.

Running off without reason, half-hearted excuses, and showing up late took their toll on Kagami's patience.

He couldn't use his hectic schedule as an excuse like he did with Nino because she knew it as well as he did. Adrien had made sure of it. Kagami's own schedule was equally packed yet _she_ managed to show up on time.

Their already limited interactions were chipped away by late arrivals and canceled plans.

Adrien tried to make up for it with video chats and late night texting but it wasn't the same.

Kagami, worried, asked if there was something wrong. He had denied it. That was a mistake.

She knew him too well for that to appease her. She saw the way his smile was a bit too forced. She heard his too fast breath, as though he'd been running. She felt the tremble in his body he couldn't quite quell as the thought overtook him:

_I'm ruining it._

But Kagami was not one to leave a challenge unconfronted.

"You're not second!" Adrien denied. Shock and guilt pooling in the pit of his stomach. "You're... You're one of the most important people to me."

"There is something you're not telling me Adrien." Kagami pointed out. "If there is something so important that you have to leave suddenly... I would like to know what it is."

Adrien looked down as dread filled him. "I can't... I can't tell you."

Kagami stared at the defeated slouch of his shoulders. "... Why?"

"It..." Adrien searched for the right words his hand reaching up to the base of his neck. "It's not... It's not for me to share." He looked up beseechingly at her.

"This... _secret_ of your's," Kagami thought aloud. "It affects more people than just you?"

Adrien nodded dejectedly.

"And... It's important? To you? To them?"

"Y-yes."

"... I don't understand."

Adrien's heart pounded in his ears. "I... I can't explain. I want to but... I don't know how."

A thought occurred to Kagami. "Adrien... Is this secret more important than being honest with me?"

He didn't want to answer that. He didn't _want_ to answer that! "Y-" He swallowed. "Yes." He breathed.

Kagami stepped closer to him and Adrien tensed at her proximity. She took his hand. "Okay."

Adrien blinked. Surely he heard wrong? "Wh-what?"

Kagami gently squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Okay." She repeated.

Adrien's eyes widened. "But- I- Honesty is important for relationships to work!" He protested.

"You _are_ being honest," Kagami pointed out. "As honest as you can be. _Oof!_ "

Adrien wrapped her in a tight hug, his face buried in her shoulder. "I'm sorry I made you feel like you weren't important to me."

Kagami blinked back the moisture in her eyes as she returned his embrace. Her thoughts drifted to Ryuko. "We all have secrets we can't share."

They stayed that way for a while. Simply letting the other know that they weren't going anywhere.

Eventually Kagami pulled back to look Adrien in the eye. "You have to tell me when this thing of your's comes up."

Adrien nodded. "I will!"

"And you can't give that shower excuse anymore." She won't have it.

"But it's my best one!" He pouted.

"My boyfriend does not stress shower." Kagami stated matter-of-factly. "If you must, you may use me as an excuse with your friends."

Adrien turned bright red. "Y-you!?"

"Yes. Alya and Nino are always running off for one reason or another. I don't see why we can't do the same."

Adrien made a whining sound in the back of his throat as the red reached his ears. He cleared his throat. "Maybe, not _quite_ as often as Alya and Nino."


End file.
